


Raise A Glass

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, Clubbing, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Joe Mazzello Is A Great Boyfriend, M/M, Rami Malek Is A Hot Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Joe was never one for clubs - but how could anyone say no to Rami's pretty face?





	Raise A Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while back on tumblr from a request and I just found it again - I love Joe/Rami so much (':

Honestly Joe's scene never was clubs. He didn't love how crowded they were nor how sweaty drunks would gawk at him but he knew Rami wanted to go since it's opening. And it was his birthday, after all. 

"You really didn't have to take me, babe," Rami promised, before they even left the house. Joe knew how pretty his boyfriend was though; he knew that when Rami wore those skinny jeans and leather jacket he was impossible to ignore. 

"No, I wanna go, Ram, I wanna show you off and celebrate with you!" Joe responded, smacking his ass as they got into the car. 

The club was packed, music was bumping out into the parking lot but honestly Joe was so excited. When he felt his boyfriend grab his hand and pull him inside, his worry faded and he felt safe. They danced and drank and laughed and sang way too loudly but Joe made sure that he was sober enough to drive home. He let Rami do his own thing, only finally dragging him out around one o'clock. 

Rami was a fun drunk, always flirting with Joe and laughing so loudly that it made the younger man grin from ear to ear. He actually enjoyed himself, and he was certain that it was because Rami was with him and never left his side. 

By the time they got home, Rami had been on this twenty minute tangent about something Joe honestly hadn't been listening to. He kept cutting himself off mid-sentence to laugh at something he said, and promptly loose his place. 

"Get unbuckled," Joe huffed but he couldn't pretend he wasn't amused as he stood outside the passenger's side, "come on, I'll help you up to the door."

"Can't... I cant find the button thingy," Rami slurred, looking for the buckle with the cutest confused look on his face. He looked up at Joe in horror because he must have thought it was lost and Joe couldn't hold in a snort. 

"Come here, Jesus, you're a mess," he laughed, reaching into the car and unbuckling him to help him climb out. 

"I love you," Rami sighed, stopping dead in his tracks to place a sloppy kiss on Joe's mouth. 

"I love you too," he rolled his eyes playfully, "can we please wait until we're inside to be in love?" 

"Oh? Inside, hmm?" Rami said, trying to sound sexy but only making his boyfriend laugh at him more. 

"No, sweetheart, nothing's happening when were inside except you drinking water." 

"Oh, you're boring!" 

"No," Joe chuckled as he finally unlocked the door and they got inside, "I'm responsible." 

"Boring."

"Responsible."

"Boring."

"You're such a baby!" 

Rami gasped at that but he knew that his boyfriend was only joking. He sat on the arm of the couch while Joe made his way to the kitchen and got a plastic cup of ice water, too scared to give him a glass when he got like this. 

"If you drink all this water I'll give you a kiss," he bargained, trying desperately to sober his partner up just enough to be manageable. 

"Thats mean, you're bribing me with love!" Rami exclaimed but drank it anyway. 

"I'd still love you even if you didn't," he sighed but smiled anyways, "but thank you for drinking the water, baby." 

Joe finally swooped down and kissed him intently, holding his lover's cheeks in both hands and giving him so much love in the one kiss. He felt Rami's tongue sliding between his own and he went with it, stepping closer and letting a hand move up to his black curls as they kissed. It felt like ages before they parted but, once they finally did, Joe left a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and helped him stand. 

"Lets get you to bed, okay? Its really late."  
Rami followed him reluctantly, still wanted more kisses and only moving when promised more later. Rami made his way to their bathroom, stopping to admire Joe as he slipped his tee shirt off and tossed it in the basket. 

When he reemerged from the bathroom, Joe was already under the comforter and the only light in the room was a bedside lamp. Rami struggled to undress in his still-drunk state but eventually he was able to climb into bed in only a short and his boxers. 

"Happy birthday, babe." 

"Happy birthday, Joe." 

Joe laughed at that, kissing his head, "it's not my birthday." 

"Oh, yeah," Rami chuckled, leaning his head on the other's chest, "sorry." 

"It's okay, you need some sleep."

Rami only hummed at that, yawning dramatically and kissing Joe's chest, "I love you so much." 

"I love you more." Joe muttered, petting his boyfriend's curls as he fell asleep. Before long Rami was snoring quietly into his skin as per their usual and Joe finally let himself rest.


End file.
